Help of a Phoenix
by Xersin
Summary: During 1977, Albus Dumbledore laments the condition of the country due to the war, and wistfully wishes, he could know the future. Fawkes, his partner, fulfills it. He brings back a set of books, from the future! Watch as the future is changed, by the help of a Phoenix. Watch as Dumbledore, members of First Order and a few student's read, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.
1. Fawkes, the helper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's content's. The character's, places, object's they all are property of J. K. Rowling.**

**{-!-!-0-!-!-}**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

_**(25th September, 1977)**_

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

A few feet left to the Sorting Hat, was a high backed chair, and sitting in it, reading the reports of the school, was none other than the Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore.

There were some times when Albus Dumbledore truly felt his age. Today was one of those day's. The day had been hectic, he had a peculiar felling when he woke up, that something was going to go wrong today. And, lo behold! Just after getting dressed and having breakfast (which he did in his quarter's), he had heard frantic knocking on his door. Opening his door had revealed the flustered face of his Deputy, Professor McGonagall. She had told him that the during a raid last night, Martha Canoi, a half-blood, socialite and a blood-traitor had been killed. She had a daughter here.

_'Caroline Canoi_, _Ravenclaw...', _His mind had supplied.

He then had to break the news to her, and then wait with her in his office for her father to come and take her.

After that, he had been called away to the Ministry for some International incident. That alone was able to give him a headache. But no! When he had returned he had found out someone had replaced his bowl of sherbet lemons! That alone had caused him a migraine. He had searched and searched for it – like a headless chicken, not that he's ever admit it!- until he found in in one of the numerous cupboards in his office.

_'Stealing my precious! I will burn you all, you damn little hellions of wood!', _He cackled in his mind, while trying to imagine the various way's he could burn his cupboard's, that is until-

"_Those cupboard's contain very important paper's relating to the daily governance of school, burning them would be a very bad idea.", _These words doused them. They were spoken by the portrait Emilia Thorane, a previous headmistress of the school.

His pace was the very picture of innocence as he turned to face the portrait, "My dear, I have no idea what you are talking about!", He said. His eyes at full blast!

Emilia just rolled her eyes and said, "Albus, after spending more than fifty year's with us, your face does not fool us anymore." Amused exasperation was all but written across her face.

"Aww... You just had to say it. Now look! He's not plotting the death of his cupboard's! It's hilarious, the faces he makes while doing it!", That was the pouting voice of Jane Lucilia, whose portrait was just beside her. This statement was met with a murmur of agreement from the rest of potrait's.

Albus's face was stony, but you could feel the poutiness in his posture.

'_Who do they they are talking to! As if they never plotted the death of their cupboard's.', _Albus thought sulkily.

After that, he had sat down to read the daily report's and now here he was.

No matter how busy he was, his thought's always went back to the war. As he witnessed today, the death toll had risen by one.

_'If only someone could tell me if the future is just like today. Bleak and shadowy...' _This thought had often crossed his mind. No matter how many titles he held, how many positions he had, he was first and foremost a teacher. A teacher's job was to guide the future generation of their world so that they could best survive in the world outside, so as a teacher he wanted to know, whether he should teach his student's to survive in a war torn world, or a peace filled world.

Suddenly, a soothing trill was heard by him. He could tell it was his partner, and most trusted friend, Fawkes, who was singing that tune. He could feel that Fawkes was singing just to rise his spirit, and it was working. The sound was unimaginably warm and soothing, it touched the very core of his soul and suddenly hope blossomed in him. Hope, after eight year's, he felt hope. He abruptly stood up, so fast that the chair fell to the floor. He started looking wildly for Fawkes, but for some reason could not find him!

He suddenly started feeling a humongous amount of energy emanating from the center of his office, yet there were no object's there. In a bright flash of light and energy, his phoenix appeared, holding what appeared to be a parcel in his talons! He was mystified, not because of Fawkes appearing, but because of the manner he had appeared. Fawkes had always appeared in a flash of fire, not a flash of light accompanied by a flash of magic..

_'What is in the parcel, I wonder...',_

He strode forward, untied the parcel and put it on his desk. After doing that he turned towards Fawkes's perch and strode forward. Fawkes was apparently very tired, as he had immediately flown there after giving the parcel, he now stood there snoozing. He tenderly brought his hand forward and started stroking Fawkes head, "What have you got for me, my dear friend?", he inquired.

In return, Fawked gently nuzzled his palm and pointed his one wing toward the parcel.

"You want me to open it?", He queried. He received a nod in return, after the nod, Fawkes eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Albus snorted, _'Such a helpful friend I have!' _

He went to the parcel and opened it, he immediately noticed there were book's. Seven to be exact. There was a letter too. He opened the letter and started reading it, it was thus:

_**Dear Albus,**_

_** Hello, headmaster. Forgive me, if I sound too informal, but I have know you forever, but you do not even know me, and probably will not know me, until 31st July, 1980.**_

Here his eyes went wide and looked to ward's Fawkes in amazement. He knew that phoenix were being's created by magic, but to travel to the future and back, that he had thought impossible. He suddenly knew that the books were from future, how many year's he would probably find out, but they were from honest to god, for future!

It meant he could see what it was like, feels and read what the book told him, maybe even change it. Maybe it spelled the end of the war... maybe. He hurriedly went back to the letter;

_**My name is Harry James Potter, my father was James Potter and my mother Lily Potter nee Evans.**_

Here he was shocked again! James Potter and Lily Evans! He never thought that couple would work out, with James Potter being a prankster and a bit egoistical, and Lily Evans refusing him every time, maybe it would change this year. He could see the change in James Potter, how he had matured and was behaving himself.

_'Maybe it will happen this year...' _He mentally chuckled, this was most surprising.

_**Shocking isn't it? Well, let me tell you, I was enjoying the sun and suddenly I got the surprise of my life! Fawkes appeared in front of me! I know you must think how this is surprising, but you must know in my time, Fawkes had disappeared after your death.**_

_'Death? So I die, but by seeing as he has written to me, he clearly knew me, so I still have some year's to go...' _ If only he could secure the future of this world, he would most gladly go to his next great adventure. He mentally chuckled and read the next line's;

_**Forgive me for saying this and revealing the future, but you must know you can change it! I know what you must be thinking, but listen, the moment those books arrive in the past, a new reality will be created. In my reality, there was no fire flaming bird carrying books of future, so the moment Fawkes will arrive that will create a divergence. My reality will continue and my past will remain the same, but you will have no set future! You can read the books and change it, for now there is no set future for you as it was before the arrival of Fawkes.**_

_** Now, you must be thinking how much should we change, well just read and you decide. They all are from my prospective, as I was the main protagonist, as you would say. In two year from now, you will hear a prophecy, that will tell of a child being born, who will defeat the Dark Lord, my a pure choice, I turned out to be that.**_

_**The**__**re is a **__**room located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the castle. **__**It is a room that **__**can provide you with anything you need, with a few exception's. We call it, Room of Requirment's, it has**__** a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will appear. **__**Go there and think, 'I **__**need a **__**comfortable place to read the future.' **_

_** Don't worry, with Fawkes, I have sent an enchantment back, that one all the people have assembled **__**inside the room, time will stop for outside. **_

_** I never had a childhood professor, I cannot regain that, but I can make it happen so that it does not happen to any other me. Please, professor. Change the future. I have included a list for whom all to assemble. Goodbye.**_

_**With all my love and respect,**_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

Stunned. That was the emotion, his body was under. This was a god-send. But what he had read worried him, a child of prophecy? The only one to defeat the greatest dark lord of all time, that alone would destroy a childhood, but he knew that was not what Harry meant, when he said that. He could also garner that many had died, that was why Harry Potter was so adamant. Harry Potter had sent him a gift, that was worth more than anything, just so he, Albus, could save the future generation. He would do his best to honor it.

He looked at the list;

**I) Albus Dumbledore,**

**II) Minerva McGonagall, (O)**

**III) Filius Flitwick,**

**IV) Pomona Sprout,**

**V) James Potter**

**VI) Sirius Black**

**VII) Remus Lupin**

**VIII) Peter Pettigrew**

**IX)Lily Evans**

**X) Alice Prewett**

**XI) Fabian Prewett (O)**

**XII) Gideon Prewett (O)**

**XIII) Regulus Black**

**XIV) Severus Snape**

**XV) Molly Weasley (O)**

**XVI) Arthur Weasley (O)**

**XVII) Alastor Moody (O)**

**XVIII) Abeforth Dumbledore (O)**

**XIX) Amelia Bones**

**XX) Edgar Bones (O)**

**XXI) Dedalus Diggle (O)**

**XXII) Hestia Jones (O)**

That was quite a list he thought. The people whose name had **'O' ** in front of it, were the member's of the Order of Phoenix.

He made a letter with each of their name's and summoned house elves to deliver them. The elves would deliver the letter to those who were in the castle and for those who lived outside, the elves would send it through the owl mail.

It was 14:00, so he had written the time of the meeting to be 20:30, after dinner.

He then now properly looked at the title's and they sent a chill down his spine after reading the names. He was troubled, he wondered what type of life Harry had led, that such dangerous items as the Sorcerers Stone was mentioned.

His mind full of dark thought about the future, he set about to take a nap. Dreading as well as looking forward to when the time would come to read the books.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Hate it? Shall I continue? Please tell me, I would really like if you would tell me of any grammatical mistakes you find in this story, as I have no beta or anything of that sort. I have tried to keep that date's and year's to the canon. I would really like any type of constructive criticism. Please review. Thank you for taking your time to read this story.**


	2. The Letter and Brief Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. J. K. Rowling does.**

**{-!-!-0-!-!-}**

**Seventh Year Dorm, Gryffindor**

_**(25th September, 1977)**_

The entire dormitory was silent, except a few snigger's that could be heard from the bed, to the farthermost left. That bed had the distinction of belonging to one Sirius Black. Sirius was lounging on his bed, a few snigger's escaping his mouth as he thought of the prank they were going to pull of in a few day's. He could just imaging Snivellus's face!

Sirius Black at the age of 17, was extremely handsome. Dark black hair, that was cut short. Gray eyes that were fathomless, the aristocratic, somewhat haughty Black good looks. He and his friend's were some of the best looking guy's in Hogwarts's, if he could that, in all modesty.

His musing's were interrupted when a house-elf appeared beside his be, with a POP. He startled, and nearly fell to the floor.

"Oh, Master Black! Me's so sorry! Oh, Tippy! Such a bad elf Tippy is!", Came the worried and sad voice of, what he could say, Tippy the house-elf.

"Oh, no! It's alright, no need to punish yourself.", Sirius consoled the distraught elf.

After sniffling a bit and comparing Sirius to Merlin, Tippy handed him a letter.

"This be from Headmaster, Dumb'do!" And with that he POP'd back, to god knows where. Sirius cracked up laughing and fell to the bed. This was the scene, the rest of the gang, namely James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came to.

"I knew it. He has cracked. Finally!", Came the amused voice of Remus.

"Oh, you wound me, Moony!", Sirius moaned, with his hands on his heart.

Remus just rolled his eyes and went to his desk. James and Peter went to sit with Sirius. James also noticed the letter in his hands.

"Oi! Who's that from?",

"From Headmaster.", replied Sirius.

That caught their attention. They all met with Dumbledore, at least once in two months. That is if they were unfortunate to get caught. They only knew if as the kind headmaster. To contact a student so personally, that was surprising.

James and Sirius had also met with him during the summer, when he had come to James's house, in his capacity as the Supreme Mugwump. That was because they had had a run in with a few death eater's and they were forced to do magic in front of two muggle policeman. He had come to reprimand them.

"Well, go on! Read it!", Urged James.

"Okay, okay... Sheesh, so excited."

James looked abashed for a moment, before the look was replaced by a look of eagerness. Sirius just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Such a child."

Before James could respond, Sirius opened the letter and began to read it out loud.

_**Dear Mr. Black,**_

_** I would like to inform you that your presence as well as the presence of your three friend's, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew is required by me. Please proceed to the seventh floor, to the left corridor and opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. There you will find a room, please await my arrival.**_

_** There will be some other people too. Please refrain from using any magic or words that would provoke a fight between you all. Come no later than 20:30.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

They were all shocked. They were going to spend their evening with their idol! They were all requested by him! That was amazing. They all had heard about Albus Dumbledore and his secret order. It was all in the paper's, even thought there was no proof. They all wanted to join and today it would give them an opportunity, to ask him.

But one thing confused them. They were all very proud of the fact that they knew every nook and cranny of this school, what place Dumbledore had described did not exist.

"Maybe, it is a room only the Headmaster's are allowed in or know about?", Remus the voice of reason told them, as they were discussing that. They all were looking forward to the time.

**{-!-!-0-!-!-}**

**Library, Hogwarts's**

_**(25th September, 1977)**_

The Hogwarts's library was by far the largest collection of knowledge in Europe and perhaps the world. It was filled with countless number of books, tomes, scrolls. There was enough forgotten knowledge here, that it would take more than a millennial to read them all. There were tables and chairs scattered all around. The person we are looking for, was sitting on a table in the farthermost corner of the Library, hidden behind to bookshelves.

Her name was Lily Evans. She was most commonly hailed as the smartest muggle-born to come to Hogwarts in nearly a century. She was just completing her Transfiguration homework, with her friend Alice Prewett, when suddenly a letter appeared on the table.

Alice jerked back in her surprise and nearly toppled of. Lily had to turn her head to hide her sniggers. Alice just glared at her and huffed.

She grabbed the letter and read the name on it, **Lily Evans**.

"Hey, Lil's this is for you."

"Me?" Lily asked confused. Why did the mail not come thorough an owl?

She opened the letter and started to read it out loud;

_**Dear Ms. Evans,**_

_** I would like to inform you that your presence as well as the presence of your two friends, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom is required by me. Please proceed to the seventh floor, to the left corridor and opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. There you will find a room, please await my arrival.**_

_** There will be some other people too. Please refrain from using any magic or words that would provoke a fight between you all. Come no later than 20:30.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Alice and she were stupefied. The headmaster wanted to meet with them? That was incredible. Now you must be wondering why Frank Longbottom was here, well that was because even though he was in Gryffindor, he had more friend's outside the house. He was just cordial with him dorm mates, they being the Marauder's. He and Alice had been going out for nearly two years now.

Frank came into sight as he slumped in a chair beside Alice. He gave her a quick kiss and then noticed the amazed expression on their faces.

"What's got you two so excited?",

In reply he only got a letter thrown in his face. As he read the letter, his face also became amazed. He was going to meet Albus Dumbledore.

"Let's complete the assignment shall we? Then we can hurry up." Hearing this spurred on both the girl's.

They were so eagerly waiting for the time.

**{-!-!-0-!-!-}**

This phenomena happened in Hogwart's at two other place's, that being one secondary potion's lab and the other being Slytherin fifth-year dorm. Severus Snape and Regulus Black received those letter and were understandably shocked.

Yet, even they could feel that this was something momentous.

**{-!-!-0-!-!-}**

The time arrived and all the respective attendies began to move to their location. As was their luck, the Marauder's saw the Slytherins on their way to the door, before a fight could break out, Remus noticed a letter in both their hands and mention it too the rest of them.

"So, you two also got an invite?, Questioned James.

"Yes." Regulus curtly replied. Even though he was not looking at James, he was looking towards his brother, Sirius.

"Hey, Siri." Regulus whisphered.

That got a smile from Sirius and he was soon wrapped up in hug by his older brother. "How have you been, Reg?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled ans his mouth was pressed against Regulus head. In reply he just got a shrug.

The touching moment was disrupted by a sneering voice calling, "Now that this display is over, ;et us go shall we!" by Severus Snape.

Sirius was just about to retort when the door opened and they found Lily Evans, there. Surprise was written all over her face!

"So you are all the remaining guys?" She questioned.

"Remaining?" Remus asked.

"Yes, we all are waiting for you and the Headmaster." Lily replied. She stepped back and they all came in and took a good look at the occupant's and the room itself. The room was huge done in comforting colors, there were armchairs and sofa's and couches spread out in a circle, with a magnificent Oak table in the center, with a wrapped up square object.

They all came in and greeted each other and took their place. Marauder's at one corner, Lily and her friends at another.

"So, you brats are here too?" Came the gruff voice of Alastor Moody.

"Yes, sir!" James replied.

Suddenly the door opened and the three head of house came in accompanied by the headmaster. The heads took their seat's in one corner, then they all turned to look at the headmaster, silently asking him to say the reason.

The student's on the other hand, were in awe.

"Now you all must be wondering why I have called you here?" At this everyone nodded.

"Well to put it simply, we are here to read the future!"

At this there was a stunned surprise, until there was din of shouting and what not. Dumbledore just raised his hand's and motioned for the to be quite.

"We are going to be reading 11 years into the future, to be exact."

**A/N: A cliffy. Just wait for another chapter, the reading begins and so does the explanation by the headmaster.**

**Please review. If you have any question and idea you are welcome to review or PM me anytime. Thank you for reading until now.**


End file.
